Holy Grail
by SwallowedABug
Summary: Dr. Weir has a cousin who didn't grow up on earth. Multiple pairings, Sections of the story will be crossover with SG1.
1. Unexpected guests

Title: Holy Grail

Warning: Language in most chapters but any sexual situations will be clearly labeled at the beginning of the chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Would you mind terribly if you actually told us what this briefing is about? Because, unlike you, I do have other responsibility that don't pertain to _the team_." Said Rodney scathingly whilst typing nonstop on his computer. John narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a reason that Dr. Weir is absent from this?" Teyla injected smoothly. Things had been strained lately between John and Rodney. Although she did not know of the exact events that occurred on Doranda, she had heard about it through the Atlantis rumor mill and seen the aftermath. Even Ronon was not blind to the tension that was present between the Colonel and astrophysicist. They were a team, a family. Teyla had already lost her biological family, she wasn't about to loose her new one. She knew Rodney was only acting as if this did not matter to him because he was hurt. The fallout of the Doranda incident had been hard on him. The Colonel ignored him on Atlantis and off-world their once snarky banter had taken a hard edge, words were intended to remind Rodney of his short comings and insult him whenever the opportunity arose. His fellow scientists, with the exception of Zelenka, disregarded him. His lab, which use to be teeming with scientist clamoring for Rodney's seldom given praise, was eerily silent when anyone passed by. Teyla, herself, felt guilty for not noticing how badly things had gotten for Rodney. She had been so caught up in her own feelings of betrayal by Ronon that she did not see how he was suffering. Ronon, surprisingly, had been the one to bring her out of her bubble.

_Flashback_

_Teyla had been walking through the halls of Atlantis late one night when sleep had eluded her and walked out to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. She heard voices in the halls outside of the balcony but she tuned it out to white noise so it wouldn't disturb her already troubled mind. However her focus snapped back when the voices became angry._

"_Someone died because of you, McKay. Sheppard should have left you to die on that planet," Teyla recognized that the voice belonged to a Lieutenant that had arrived with the latest military installment that had been brought by the Daedalus._

"_You're worthless. God knows why Sheppard even put you on his team. Probably thought that fieldwork would be the quickest way to get rid of you," Teyla gasped at the implications stated by a new voice. Her shock quickly turned to anger and outrage. She waited for Rodney to snap back at them and destroy them with his sharp tongue. But Rodney didn't reply. And the two voices grew in volume and intensity, feeding off one another. _

"_We'll put you in your place. Someone should have done this ages ago," said the seething Lieutenant. His statement was followed by the sound of fists impacting flesh and Rodney gasping in pain. Teyla knew then that she had made a mistake in not alerting them to her presence earlier. She quickly crossed to the door, which slid open, but just as she was about to step into the dark hallway, a tall and looming figure passed the doorway she was standing at._

"_That was a mistake," came the deep, gruff voice of Ronon Dex. The soldiers had just enough time to look up from Rodney's form on the floor before Ronon growled and pounced on them. They were no match for the Sadetean and both were unconscious on the floor in a matter of moments. Ronon looked down at their still forms with a sneer of disgust. He turned and quickly crouched next to Rodney who had sat up and was now leaning against the wall. He gently placed his hand on Rodney's shoulder but Rodney flinched away from him. _

"_McKay, it's alright. They're unconscious, they won't hurt you anymore," said Ronon in a soft voice._

"_Ronon?" Rodney questioned in a small voice. _

"_Yeah, it's me. You were supposed to wait for me in your lab," Ronon chastised softly._

"_Oh yes, so you could escort me to my quarters. And they say chivalry is dead," Rodney quipped as Ronon cracked a grin, relieved that Rodney had some of his bite back. "I don't need a bodyguard," Rodney continued and then he looked at the forms of the two soldiers, "Or on second thought, maybe I do."_

_With Ronon's help, Rodney got to his feet, wincing. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," Ronon suggested but Rodney stiffened._

"_No, no, I'm fine. I just need a shower and some sleep," Rodney quickly countered._

"_McKay…." Ronon said with a mix of concern and exasperation._

"_I fear that Ronon is most correct Dr. McKay," Teyla said quietly as she finally stepped from the doorway and out of the shadows. Rodney started but Ronon continued to look at Rodney, as though her presence was no surprise. Knowing him, it probably wasn't._

"_Teyla! Hey, what are you still doing up? It's late; you should really get some sleep. I'm sure you need your beauty sleep," Rodney said in a flourish. He quickly paled when he realized the implications of his words. Rodney backtracked, "Not that you need beauty sleep, you're pretty even with bags under your eyes." Teyla arched her eyebrow. "Not that you have bags under your eyes…," Rodney trailed off uselessly. Teyla was surprised to see him looking so unsure of himself. Rodney was well known for his boasting and smug attitude when it came to himself. Teyla thought she had had enough surprises for one night but the fates had other ideas because she was once again surprised when Ronon stepped slightly in front of Rodney. It was meant as a protective gesture towards Rodney and a warning towards Teyla. Teyla took a slow step forward._

"_I understand what you are trying to say, Dr. McKay. But the change in subject does not mean that you are not going to be checked and treated by Dr. Beckett," she said with a small smile while raising her hands in a gesture of peace towards Ronon. She did not know when Rodney and Ronon had become so close but she was pleased that they had._

"_No," Rodney stated firmly._

"_Rodney, you are injured. Dr. Beckett will take good care of you. Also, Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard will have to discipline these soldiers," Teyla explained. Ronon relaxed his stance when he realized she was not a threat to Rodney._

"_NO! No one hears about this."_

"_Rodney," Teyla gasped, surprised by the venom in his voice. Ronon turned his back to Teyla, and grasped Rodney lightly on his biceps while he searched Rodney's face._

"_Alright, no one hears about this. But Teyla and me are going back to your quarters and get you cleaned up, okay?" Ronon compromised. Rodney shot a questioning glance at her until she nodded quickly in agreement. With a put upon sigh, Rodney mumbled his agreement. As a group they made their way through the silent halls of Atlantis to Rodney's quarters, leaving behind the two unconscious soldiers without a second thought._

"_Lose the shirt McKay," said Ronon as soon as the door to Rodney's quarters slid shut._

"_What? You're not going to wine and dine me first?" Rodney deadpanned. Ronon's brow furrowed and he shot a suspicious glance at Teyla when she giggled. "Relax, as you know Teyla's not from Earth," at Ronon's blank look, Rodney continued, "Therefore, she is well aware of the gayness that is me." _

"_I was unaware that you felt comfortable enough to share that particular information with Ronon," stated Teyla matter of factly._

"_No offense Teyla, but you haven't exactly been aware of me lately. No one really has been," Rodney countered softly. At that, Teyla blanched._

"_Rodney," Teyla said softly, "I am sorry that you feel that I have abandoned you. I was caught up in my own troubles. I did not mean to cause our friendship any strain." Rodney's face softened, "Yeah, Ronon told me about Kell." Teyla arched an eyebrow. "Oh come on, Ronon's social skills are only slightly worse than mine. Plus this past week, not a lot of people have been talking to either of us. We've been keeping each other company," Rodney waved a hand, "And in case you were wonder, Ronon is incurable straight. Not that he's my type but hey, he might be yours. You have my blessing." Ronon growled at him, "McKay…"_

"_Don't go all growly on me" Rodney defended as he poked a finger into Ronon's chest. "I'm just trying to ease the oh so comfortable atmosphere between you two," Rodney said, hands motion between Teyla and Ronon._

"_I appreciate the gesture but it is unnecessary. Ronon and I are capable of working this tension out by ourselves," Teyla stated firmly. "Now stop delaying and remove your shirt." Rodney scowled at them, neither looking impressed or scared at said expression._

"_Oh fine," Rodney sighed as he started to peel off his shirt. Teyla gasped as she saw the skin that was revealed. She barely registered Ronon's sharp intake of breath. Rodney's usually pale, unblemished skin was marred by molten bruises that spread from his chest to his stomach. How could the soldiers have done that much damage in such little time? Ronon snapped out of his daze first and gently probed Rodney's chest looking for broken ribs and other internal damage._

"_It's not that bad. I bruise easily," Rodney said at Ronon's lowered head as he slapped at his hands. Teyla could not figure out why he was being so casual about all of this. "There aren't any signs of anything broken," Ronon stated. "Well, of course there isn't! I know what broken ribs feel like, and this," Rodney gestured to himself, "isn't it." At his own words, Rodney's face closed down. "Now, if we're done with the poking and prodding, I'm going to shower." Rodney stalked past Ronon but Teyla stepped to intercept him. Rodney stood stiff before she gently placed her hands on his bare shoulders and inclined her head towards his. He relaxed and reciprocated the gesture, touching their foreheads together. After a moment, Teyla stepped aside and allowed Rodney to continue to his bathroom. Once Rodney slid the door shut an uncomfortable silence descended between the two occupants of the room._

"_Teyla, I…," Ronon started but Teyla held up a hand to forestall any of his words, her gaze was still locked on the bathroom door._

"_Ronon, I do trust you. I am sorry if I made you doubt that but I was uncomfortable with the situation that you had put me in. However, I can know see that it really is unimportant. We cannot change the past. And as we can both see, there are really more pressing matters at hand," Teyla explained as she tore her eyes off the door to look at Ronon._

"_Agreed," Ronon said in his low rumbling voice, with a small smile on his lips. _

"_There is something that he is not telling us. And I do not understand why he would not want Dr. Beckett to treat him or Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard to know about this incident," Teyla said._

"_I, also, think there is something he's not telling us. But as for not wanting the others to know. They've rejected him. They used to be his closest friends and besides briefings, they haven't said a word to him. He's hurt. I know I haven't been here that long but I'm guessing McKay doesn't come by friends to easily. Plus, he's not only carrying his guilt but their guilt too. And in my opinion, good friends don't let you suffer alone," Ronon stated matter of factly. Teyla nodded slowing in agreement as she processed his surprisingly insightful words. _

"_We cannot change the others actions but we can show him that he does have friends, at least two at the moment," Teyla said with a sad smile, "And we will not abandon him." Ronon nodded sagely in agreement._

_End Flashback _

Since then, either Teyla or Ronon had been with McKay at all times. They shared smiles when he snapped at them for pestering him. But it was a constant challenge because any progress they seemed to make with him was quickly erased when Carson, Elizabeth, or John was in the immediate vicinity.

"Eliz….," John paused and shifted uncomfortably while he cleared his throat, Teyla held back a smirk, "Dr. Weir isn't here because she is in one of the recently cleared sections of the city with Zelenka and Carson going over how useful the medical equipment is that he found there," John stated while taking his usual laid back posture. "As for the purpose of this briefing, Dr. Weir asked me to inform my team of the communiqué that we received from earth today. Apparently the Daedalus, which is due to be here in a few hours, has a couple of unexpected guests with it that we will be in charge of showing around."

"And those guest would be?" Rodney asked, his hands rested on the keyboard unmoving. Apparently that had actually peaked his interest.

"SG-1," John said smugly.


	2. Incoming

**Warning: Language**

**A/N: Short chapter but I had to make the OC enterance a cliffhanger!**

Teyla arched her eyebrow, Rodney gaped, and Ronon look thoroughly unimpressed.

"SG-1?" Ronon questioned. Rodney snapped out of his awe long enough to answer him, "SG-1 is earth's version of us. With the exception of Lt. Colonel Mitchell, they've been doing this way longer than we have been. SG-1 is earth's first contact team that uses the gate on earth."

"Oh, so you mean the team with Samantha Carter on it?" Ronon asked Rodney with a teasing grin and waggling eyebrows. John looked at Ronon like he had grown another head.

Rodney blushed, "Yeah, that's the one."

"You were saying that we will be their main contacts through the duration of their visit," Teyla said focusing John's attention back on her.

"Uhh... right, yeah. Dr. Weir wants each of us to pair up with one of them while they're here. I'll be taking Colonel Mitchell, Teyla will have Dr. Jackson, and Ronon will have Teal'c, which leaves McKay with Colonel Carter. I have some background info on each of them if you guys want to know a little bit more about who you've been assigned too." John finished.

"That will be unnecessary, Colonel. Rodney has told us many stories of Samantha Carter and her team. We are well aware of their past history as well as their present history with the Ori," explained Teyla.

John looked at his team speculatively. "Yeah, I'm sure he told you all about Colonel Carter," John said snidely. Rodney looked furious and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of the Gate activating.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," came the announcement over Atlantis' comm. system. AG-1 rushed into control from the adjoining briefing room.

"What's going on?" John asked, he stopped at the main control table as the shield was raised.

"We have an incoming wormhole but we have no teams currently off of Atlantis, sir," stated the technician. "There's no signal coming through," Rodney called from the neighboring table.

"Let's hope it's just a wrong number," John mumbled as he hit his radio, "Security team to the gate room." Ronon turned to look at him, "It can't hurt to be careful," John explained with a shrug. John, his team, and the entire control room waited for something to impact the shield. But two second later the shield disengaged.

"What the- raise the shield," yelled Rodney.

"I'm trying but it won't engage," said the panicky technician as he repeatedly hit the shield button. John's mouth dropped in shock. "Colonel, what's happening?" asked Elizabeth in John's ear. John snapped out of his daze and hit his radio, "Ummm… I'm really going to have to get back to you."

AG-1 ran out of the control room down to the gate, Teyla and Rodney hung back on the stairs, John and Ronon ran to help if anything came through. The security detail led by Major Lorne took position in front of the gate. Just as John and Ronon, weapons drawn, drew even with the other soldiers a thin figure emerged from the gate. Upon seeing the impenetrable line in front of it, the figure came to a complete stop and uttered two words: oh and fuck.


	3. Sandy

Warning: Language and Violence

"Oh fuck!" came the exclamation from the young woman that had just emerged from the gate. She had layered, straight, light brown hair that hit her at mid-back. Her skin was slightly tanned, as if she spent a lot of time outside. She had straight nose, with high cheekbones, huge emerald eyes, and full, pink lips. She was dressed in a white wife-beater, dark grey cargo pants, and black combat boots. Strapped to her back was a sword incased in its sheath. You could see her muscles ripple under her skin as she raised her hands in a gesture of peace. She was surrounded by the glow of the wormhole that was still opened behind her; it made her seem supernatural. She was absolutely stunning. Ronon tilted his head to the side, she reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't think of who.

John was still reeling from her sudden emergence and couldn't stop the choked, "What!" that escaped his lips at her curse.

"Would you believe that this hasn't been my best day ever?" she said conversationally. "I'm finishing my clean-up and decide, '_Hey, Atlantis is the perfect place to end this because it's empty and therefore I can keep the human casualties to a big whopping zero.'_ But ya'll shot that plan straight to hell. So not only is Atlantis not empty but it seems that a group of people with guns…," she paused in her rambling and looked intently at the weapons that were held by the line. "Wait; scratch that, P90's and Berettas. Which means that Atlantis is currently being occupied by the great American military. So allow me to reiterate: oh fuck!"

"You know we're from earth?" John asked mouth agape.

"Well, the weapons accompanied with those fun little flags on your coats kind of gave it away," she retorted.

"How the hell do you know about earth?" John snapped. She looked unimpressed, "I went, I saw, got the t-shirt."

"And we're supposed to just believe you?" Major Lorne interjected. She sighed, "Star Trek: The Next Generation, Captain Picard, Captain Kirk, Aerosmith, Saved by the Bell, Friends, Big Macs, Chicken Nuggets, Corn Dogs, Kennedy's assassination, Vietnam War… is that enough or should I go on?"

"Umm… can I just say wow!" Rodney called from the stairs. The girl flashed him a grin. "Also, this is a civilian led operation. The military is just here to protect us and do grunt work," Rodney finished with a wave of his hand.

"McKay…." John started to growl but refocused his attention on the girl who seemed quite interested in this new information.

"Take off any weapons and empty your pockets," John ordered. The girl arched her eyebrow, "What no cavity search?" she replied in a bored tone. Rodney snorted. "Now," John called as he took a step forward.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all tetchy about it," the girl said as she slowing released the sword and sheath from off her back and placed it on the floor. She quickly went through her numerous pockets and pulled out an Ancient looking device, along with an assortment of throwing stars. "So," she stated casually as she bent to untie her boots to get at ankle sheaths that housed some wicked looking knives, "If this is a civilian operation that means that Dr. Weir is your superior."

John bristled, "How do you know that?"

"Call her on your radio, tell her that Sandy's here," she looked up from her boot, at the looks of disbelief she added, "Trust me, she'll want to know." She continued to pull a variety of knives from all over her person.

John keyed his radio, "Dr. Weir this is Colonel Sheppard." Sandy took a couple steps back from the pile of her possessions, while a soldier cautiously went forward, gun raised, to collect them.

"John, what's the situation?" questioned Elizabeth in her I'm-prepared-for-anything voice.

"There's a girl here, says her name is Sandy." John could hear the sound of something being dropped over his radio.

"Sandy?" came Elizabeth's unsteady voice from the city-wide comm. system. That isn't right, John thought, her voice is never unsteady.

"Yeah listen, I'd love to do twenty questions again Dr. Weir but I have no time for this. I need you to get them to listen to me, I've got incoming," Sandy responded while glancing over her shoulder at the still open wormhole. A pause came from Elizabeth and then, "How many?"

"Last count was fourteen but I took two down on the way over," Sandy replied hastily.

"John?" Elizabeth's voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Lower your guns and do exactly what she tells you to do," came Elizabeth's firm reply.

"Elizabeth…" John said apprehensively while eyeing Sandy wearily.

"This is not open for discussion Colonel. Do it or good people will die," snapped Elizabeth. John lowered his gun, Sandy smirked.

She took a step forward, "Get you and your people up to the control room, lock down the gate room." John still seemed indecisive but nodded in agreement, and his soldiers along with Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney quickly made their way back to the control room. The soldiers carried her belongings with them. Only John and Major Lorne lingered. John opened his mouth to question her but was cutoff when a group of creatures came through the gate snarling.

Sandy placed both hands on John's chest and shoved him towards the stairs, "GO!" John stumbled towards and up the stairs. But while Sandy was distracted the creature that had led the group through the gate got close to her and swung a fist at her. A second before he made contact though, Major Lorne stepped between the creature and Sandy, so he was hit instead. He was flung to the side where he hit the wall with a loud thud.

Sandy slowly turned to face the creature, "That," she pointed to Major Lorne's crumpled form, "is going to cost you," she stated matter of factly.

The creatures were tall and heavily muscled. They had a reddish tinge to their leathery skin. They all had an assortment of tattoos that traced patterns from there arms to their chests. The creatures were dressed in pants that seemed to be made from a heavy cloth. Their eyes were orange and slanted. They had no noses, just two nostrils on their face like a snake and bald heads. Their mouths revealed sharp, pointed teeth.

The lead creature spoke in a low, gravelly tone, "You are it?"

Sandy arched an eyebrow. "I prefer her. But if you're asking if I'm the one responsible for killing your kind, then yes I am." A murmur spread through the creatures and the humans that observed from the control room.

She sighed, "You seem surprised."

"I just expected you to be bigger, with more muscles and all," said the creature, a sneer twisted on his face.

"Really?" Sandy asked in mock surprise. She tilted her head to one side, "You're just as dumb and ugly as I thought you were going to be."

The creature roared and swung his fist in the same way he had when Major Lorne had flown across the room. There was a collective gasp that went through the observing Atlanteans. John and Ronon were cursing themselves for leaving her there alone. But this time was different. This time, Sandy caught his wrist just before it made contact with her face.

"Just a little piece of advice Sparky: Never use the same trick twice," Sandy said in a reproachful tone. Her fingers tightened on his forearm, and he sank to his knees before her with a pain filled growl.

"You think you will stop us. It does not matter if you finish me and my kind today, for more creatures are out there and they will destroy you," the creature vowed.

Sandy smirked and then leaned down so that her face was even with the creature's. She spoke in an amused tone, "Well in that case, see you in hell." She then released his arm and in a flash of motion, gripped his chin and the back of his hairless head and tore his head from his spine. The sound of tearing muscle, skin, and bone stopped leaving a strained silence, no one breathed for a beat. The creature's body crumpled to the floor.

"Whoops! Guess I don't know my own strength, huh?" Sandy said in a mock apologetic tone. She had an indulgent grin on her face.

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
